


Library Glances

by evangelineimagine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Stiles keep stealing glances at Y/N in the library until she's had enough.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Library Glances

Stiles was looking at her once again, but not for long. He knew that if he was caught staring at her, a certain brother of hers would be very angry. Jackson had already warned him once about getting close to you. So here he was, sitting in the library trying to do some research on mythology, with Y/n Whittemore sitting there studying on the table beside his. After about 30 minutes with this, Y/n sighed, got up from her chair and walked over to Stiles. 

«How long are you going to keep that up?» She asked, placing her hands on her hips as she looked down on a stunned Stiles. 

«Ehm, keep up with what?» Stiles knew full well what she was talking about, as he had been caught a couple of times looking at her. 

«You know what I’m talking about, Stilinski.» She was having none of his bullshit today, already having studied long enough today. 

«Ehm…» Stiles scratched his neck, unsure of how to answer. The normal sassy and sarcastic Stiles was nowhere to be seen at the moment. «A little while longer?» Y/n grinned shyly looking down at the table for a second. 

«Well, then I can just as well sit beside you instead.» She sat down beside Stiles, leaning closer so she could see what he was reading on. 

«Mythology, huh?» 

«Ehm, ye-yeah.» Stiles managed to stutter out. 

«This myth is good.» He looked surprised over at her, his spark of curiosity pushing his nervousness aside. 

«You know these myths?!» 

«Yeah, I know most myths. It’s kind of like my hobby.» She stated matter of factly. 

«Then do you know of anything in any of these mythologies that involve human sacrifice?» Without noticing it himself, Stiles had turned to her, and they were sitting pretty close. 

«Yeah.» 

«Really?! Which one?» Y/n thought it was fun seeing Stiles like this. So focused, and determined at the task at hand. 

«All of them.» 

«All of them?» Stiles seemed to think a bit at her answer, calming down a little. Which led him to also realize how close they were sitting. 

Somehow during his excitement, he had taken her hand, holding it tightly so she wouldn’t go anywhere. Their faces were only inches apart, his eyes shifting from her eyes to her mouth. Y/n seemed to notice the change in Stiles, as she let out a light chuckle before leaning in, her lips meeting his. The kiss was innocent, light, one could even call it careful. Stiles laced their hands together, his other hand cupping her neck, while hers found their way to his chest. They pulled apart, just staring at each other for a second, both smiling stupidly at each other. 

«Now, why don’t you tell me in more detail of these sacrifices?» Y/n spoke first, not pulling away from Stiles. 

«Yeah, sure, yeah.» Stiles rambled, as he started to explain it all to her, pushing the thought of a soon to be angry Jackson Whittemore.


End file.
